Over The Edge
by Layla Faye Sherwood
Summary: My mom left when I was little, it never really bothered me all that much. The reason did, it hurt my heart. But I never knew she was hiding a secret, one so big that once I was born, I was a part of it...whether I liked it or not...
1. Prologue

The night air was cold. It cut at her throat with each breath she took but she ignored it. Ahead of her she could barely see the back of her friend as she darted between the trees.

Branches that in the morning would have been nothing more then sticks, turned into long jagged hands that clawed at her with every step she took, grabbing and pulling at her clothes and hair as she pushed past them.

Her legs burned from running and she wanted so badly to stop but she couldn't. Not after escaping. He wouldn't let her go that easily. For a moment her thoughts went to her baby. What would happen to him? Would he be punished for her actions? She couldn't think that. Even people like that wouldn't do that to a baby, besides she had left him with someone she knew would understand.

The sound of her friends movements had stopped. For a minute she fought off a sudden rise of panic. They couldn't have been caught… not yet…

She pushed it back down and kept going. In a moment she realized why her friend had stopped. They now stood on the edge of a road. Further down she could see the glowing lights of houses.

"Safety…" she whispered, her voice rising into the stifling silence of the night like a bird into the sky. She was vaguely aware of the presence of her friend by her elbow as they moved toward the shadowy houses. With every step the dry dirt beneath their feet crunched, and every time she imagined it had come not from them but from a shadow about to whisk her away back to the life she was leaving.

She figured she must have been half crazed because her mind took everything and twisted them into something sinister.

They passed a large shadowy oak, and slipped into the town. She watched as her friend slipped noiselessly toward one of the houses. She didn't like this part of the plan… splitting up had not been her idea. She stood for a moment feeling completely abandoned. Everything was so empty here. A shiver ran down her spine and she made her way toward the nearest house.

Her gentle knocking seemed too loud, and she wondered if she should just turn around and leave but she made herself stay. The door swung open spilling warm light across the threshold. A young man stood in the doorway looking at her puzzled. He stood aside and held the door open for her and she felt warmth flood her cheeks as she passed him and into the house.

* * *

It had been a year since she first arrived at the small village. She wasn't accepted at first, they thought she might be a thief and so everyone had kept a very close eye on her and her friend.

But since the Chief of the village had taken her in out of the dark night. At first she was scared, 'What if he was like Sage?' She constantly thought.

But she soon found love again. More than Sage. Within a year they were pronounced married, and soon after she gave birth to a baby girl.

Everyone knew the Chief wanted a son, but he loved his little girl more than anything. He had thought they were a happy family. Navi was an excellent mother, and Vulpes rarely cried. Vulpes was always laughing and Navi would laugh along with the baby girl.

She always had a smile, his Navi. She would always have a twinkle in her eye after he would kiss her good morning.

But after her visit with her friend, she started to change. It was gradual but it was still a change. She would laugh less, and talk less. It was as if she had gotten bad news.

If only he had known. He had just arrived home, back from a meeting in a local village about how poorly the crops were sold this year.

He pushed aside the flap that they had for a door and walked in, "Navi, I'm back. The meeting went smoothly and we discussed that maybe we should catch more Ladybugs to get rid of the Aphids when crop season comes back around." he paused for a short second…"Navi, sweetie? Are you home?" he searched all the rooms in the house only to find a crying Vulpes.

His sweet little girl, but where was Navi. He searched through town, and asked around. Most people were shocked to see the Chief out of his house, he was always so busy.

But they shook their head no when he asked the question that he asked the rest of day, "Have you seen my wife? Have you seen Navi?"

He walked in the den and sat down. Putting his elbows on his knees and then putting his face in his palm. He rubbed his eyes and then slowly they rested on a piece of paper, tacked to the main beam. It was flapping slightly in the calm breeze that had filtered in through the window. He stood and walked over to the paper. On the tack was a ring. He was scared of what the letter had to say.

But he read it slowly, confusion swept across his face. He reread it again, it wasn't making sense to him. He read it one more time, this time tears spilling over the edged of his eyes. The letter slipped out of his hands and slowly floated like a feather until it rested lightly on the grass covered ground. He walked to his room in a daze, there he cradled the whimpering Vulpes in his arms.

Soon he cried himself to sleep. But there on the floor in the den, was the letter that broke his heart. If you took the time to read it you would see these words:

_Dear Valens,_

_I'm sorry to do this to you by letter, but I don't think I could have the courage it takes to say this to your face. _

_I was not happy with my life here, I never was and I never will be. So I must leave. And I may never come back. I don't want Vulpes, I don't want to remember anything about my life here. _

_I did love you at one time, but it has faded away. I do not love you anymore. And I won't ever again. I won't love my daughter, and I will not miss this place._

_Good-bye Valens,_

_Navi._

But then the letter burst into flames, and the letter only was turned into a small black crisp that flew away with the wind.

Her words were cold, she had known this. It broke her heart piece by piece to watch him read it.

She still loved him, she still loved her daughter. But it wasn't worth letting them be put in the way of danger, and so with one last wistful look, she turned into the shadows of the forest that was as black as the night she had escaped to, and ran towards a new town.

Crying every step of the way because she was leaving everything she had loved and cherished behind her.

* * *

I would like at least_ one _review, please.

Haha, not many, at least one, so I will know if anyone likes it or not.

Thanks again,

-Layla.


	2. Not Afraid

The rays of the sun had just begun to crawl into the valley and across the land below eyes started opening to begin the new day. In the village of Brevis people were just beginning to move. The chirping of the birds mingling with the sounds of early risers getting ready to start their busy day. As light broke through the cracks of open windows four girls began to get ready. They had been planning a trip today to the river and each one was eager to leave and meet her friends at the old oak by the town's fire pit.

Incendia Lumen always the first to arrive anywhere paced impatiently around the trunk of the tree, entertaining herself by jumping from one knotted root to another. They had finally gotten permission to go to the river by themselves from Chief after much pleading and begging. Right now she knew it would have been impossible for her to sit still which is exactly why she was running around in circles.

Around her she saw a few shop owners outside making preparations to open their businesses. Hopping down from the root she had stopped on her eyes found the familiar figure of her friend Aer Brause running down the dirt main street. Aer smiled broadly as she reached Incendia.

"Anyone else come yet?" she said continuing to smile.

"Does it look like anyone is here yet?" She answered, with a question, sarcastically.

Aer rolled her eyes. "I guess not, but you know what I mean."

"Would you like to bet on who will be here last?"

"Sure, I'll bet five taps that Alo gets here last." she said laughing. "You know how she is."

"Nuh-uh," Incendia said. "Five taps says Vulpes shows up latest," Aer laughed confidently and the two girls turned toward the road to wait and watch.

Incendia soon found out she had lost five taps because within minutes Vulpes strolled out from the town's center taking her hands out of her pockets to wave enthusiastically.

"Sorry I'm late!" She shouted ignoring the grumpy looks from the elderly people in front of the bakery. "Anyone seen Alo?"

"Nope, she hasn't shown up yet and Cendi here owes me five taps!" Aer yelled back laughing and looking smugly at the girl beside her. "Told you so," she added quietly to Cendi. Incendia crossed her arms with a "humph".

The group now made up of three waited impatiently for the fourth member to get there. Vulpes kicked absent mindedly at a rock and hummed to herself. After what seemed forever, Aer who was leaned against the tree looked up when she heard the sudden rustling of wings and squawking of chickens.

In a cloud of dust and feathers Alo slid into the street.

"Give me a second!" she yelled loudly over the ruckus and hopped forward on one foot trying to get her leather shoe on.

"What took you so long!?" Cendi yelled back.

"I _said_ give me a second! I'll get there when I get there, and I'll explain when I get there!"

Finally she shoved her shoe on and took off at a run toward them her leather bag flailing wildly behind her. Somewhere along the way something snagged her foot and sent her tumbling head over heels.

After a few accidental somersaults she landed on her back with a thud. She tilted her head back so she was looking upside down at the gang. "Um… Tadaaa?"

Vulpes who had until then watched in silence burst into laughter.

"That's the best yet, Lo!" she gasped between laughs. Aer and Cendi laughed along as Alo pushed herself up from the dust and brushed it off. "You got a feather in your hair," Aer said reaching toward the brown tangled mess of Alo's hair and pulling a white feather from it.

"I hate chickens," Lo muttered to herself.

"So are we going to go or what?" Aer continued. "Because it already seems like we've had a ton of accidents today and I have a lot of work to do."

"Okay, numero uno, we've only had one accident." Vulpes started.

"And number two, of course we're going! You think I would have gone through the trouble of asking my parents if we weren't going!" Incendia finished.

"Someone is grumpyyy," Alo added in a sing song voice, turning toward the forest. " Let's just go already."

* * *

"The path has overgrown some," Alo said quietly as they picked their way through the underbrush.

" The last time I was in the woods was when I was 12... I think," Vulpes said.

"Well _I've _never been at all." Incendia said, emphasizing I've.

" Well this is just dandy, only one of us knows how to get there, didn't anyone think about getting a map or something?"

" Relax Aer, I know enough and this path is just _slightly _overgrown. No big deal." Alo assured.

Vulpes quickly changed the subject mentioning the new building that Chief had approved. They walked the rest of the way constantly flip flopping the subjects around.

Lo had been right about the trail being the best way to the river and they reached it about a half an hour after they left. When the river came in sight Vulpes seeing the sun's bright reflection on the water pushed gently past her friends and jumped with a splash into the knee deep water. "It feels great!" she exclaimed as she waded through the cool current.

Aer laughed seeming to forget her worries and jumped in quickly after her friend. It wasn't long before the last one on the shore was Incendia who stood watching the other girls splash and laugh hesitantly dipped her foot in.

"Oh come on you _can't _be afraid right now!" Vulpes teased her jokingly knowing her friend was deathly afraid of water.

"I swear nothing is going to happen to you," Alo added.

"Yeah we're all right here," Aer joined.

Incendia took a deep breath and jumped with a squeal. Before the water even reached her knees her feet were stopped by the sand. She looked down to find it was only just past her ankles.

Vulpes laughed hysterically. "It's honestly not _that _deep…" she paused and drifted farther from the shore. "I'll show you deep!" she grinned mischievously and dove under the water.

Any smiles that were still on their faces slowly faded as minutes passed without Vulpes surfacing.

Incendia backed up slowly shaking her head. "Not good," she said quietly. "Not good. She has to come up soon… right?"

"Yeah she does. Maybe she's just joking and has one of those cool reed things that you can breathe out of," Alo said standing up and moving toward the shore, scanning the water as she waded.

Incendia looked pale now, her eyes wide she looked around. There was a ridge that shadowed the spot where they were swimming. She turned and ran up the slope. It went over the rushing river by a few feet and from there she could see the form of Vulpes being pounded by the water. Not far from the rock that Vulpes hung on to weakly the water disappeared over the edge of the land.

"Oh my God!" she mumbled to herself, " Hang on Vulpes!" She screamed at her. "Alo! Aer! Get here, NOW!"

"What is it?" Aer and Alo said in unison as they arrived beside her. Cendi pointed and both of the girls gasped.

"Somebody grab…. I don't know… Something!" Aer yelled.

No sooner had the words been out of Aer's mouth when Alo disappeared from sight once again. In a matter of minutes she was back dragging the biggest branch any of them had ever seen.

"This will have to do," She said as they grabbed it.

What happened next seemed to happen in fast forward but slow motion all at the same time.

Vulpes tried grabbing the branch but her hands slipped the minute she touched it and she was carried away by the currents.

...But not before all three of them were pulled into the water as well.

* * *

Navi's name is pronounced Nav-eh.

Thanks for reading,

-Layla.


	3. Hilarity In All The Wrong Places

Aer found herself falling through the air in a torrent of water. Above her she could just make out the darks shapes of her friends.

The water seemed heavy as it pounded against her. It was almost as if it was a river of ice that she was now engulfed in. She wasn't sure how long she was falling but she knew the moment she stopped.

Her body hit a hard surface feeling herself falling into a dark cool space.

With a gasp her head broke the surface and around her water and white foam bubbled.

For a moment she drifted, her limbs feeling to heavy to move. Pulling her last bit of energy together, she kicked down and felt rough sand beneath her.

Pushing against the sand, she stood up. The now calm water came to her waist and she found it hard to believe that this was from the same rapids and waterfall that they had just been through.

Looking around she might have noticed that she now had no idea of where she was. Nothing was even slightly familiar but it didn't occur until later. At the moment her attention was turned toward the struggling figures of her friends.

They flailed around trying desperately to tread water and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Just stand up, idiots," she said grabbing their shirts and helping them up. Alo grinned sheepishly but Incendia just stomped out of the water and flopped down on the ground.

"What's with her?" Alo asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's afraid of the water genius. Being thrown down a waterfall can't be a positive experience."

It was quiet for a minute as they stood staring at their feet through the rippling water. Finally Aer turned and walked onto the dry land and Alo followed. The three of them sat silently seemingly not able to find any words that could do anything to help each other.

Alo looked around. In all of her trips into the woods she'd never seen any place like the one they were now in. The trees were dark, and almost sinister here and she could not think of any way for the four...of...then it hit her.

Vulpes was gone.

"Oh crap!" she said jumping to her feet. Aer and Cendi looked up surprised at the sudden out burst.

"What now?" Aer said with a sigh.

"Yeah, what could possibly make things worse than they already are?"

"Well, have any of you seen Vulpes?" Alo asked, panic beginning to seep in.

Cendi laughed bitterly, "She got us in this mess so she can take care of herself."

Aer's eyes widened. "How can you say that!" she stepped away. "You're going to help and that's the end of that! I'm not thrilled with her either but that was extremely cold."

"And what happens if she is dead? What will Chief say? And what if we don't ever get back? What if—?"

Suddenly, a twig snapped, the sound seemed extra loud given the situation.

All three heads whirled around to face where it had come from.

Vulpes was crouched like a cat smiling at them. She straightened up and laughed to herself.

"Jeez, I'm not dead yet. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Incendia didn't say anything. Her face showed it all. She was _mad_. She was also scared but there was no way she was going to show them that.

Not now.

"Vulpes! That wasn't funny!" Aer fumed.

"Hey where were you by the way?" Alo asked.

"What does it matter? We should probably leave her for doing that to us." Cendi said, still very angry.

"Cendi if you don't stop that right now…" Aer continued.

Vulpes interrupted. "Oh please, you know you wouldn't get anywhere without me."

"Little cocky, aren't we?"

"Me? Cocky? Noooo, never." She said, sarcastically.

A slightly uncomfortable silence followed as everyone tried to think of something she could say. A wind blew through the trees rustling the leaves and sending a chill to their skin through their wet clothes.

"Well we're obviously not getting out of here tonight," Cendi finally said. "We might as well do something. It's getting dark and I don't feel like freezing to death so," she clapped her hands together. "Who wants to start a fire?"

After that Aer took control handing out assignments. Alo disappeared into the woods to look for food while Vulpes was given the job of searching for water.

"I don't think water is a problem," she said gesturing toward the river.

Aer rolled her eyes. "I would have thought you would have known that we can't drink that water because its been all stirred up."

"I think your making some of this up…"

"Honestly! You think I would decide to play mind games at a time like this!?"

"Oh…I guess not. Um…See ya." Aer said as she watched as Vulpes disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Awkward moments make the story, don't you think?

Anyway, review.

- Layla


	4. Descriptions, Descriptions

Sorry I haven't updated.

Nobody has been reviewing... Well anyways, here's some more for ya.:)

Keep in mind, it's from Alo's point of view.

But you'll figure it out if you keep on reading.

Oh, and for some reason my computer cuts off what I typed up here on the others. Sorry about that, but f.y.i. its not me.

Haha, anyway. Please review.:)

-Cheyanne:)

* * *

My eyes were trained steadily on the ground. Lessons from my father were starting to pay off.

I already had a mound of berries in my satchel. I ran my fingers over the worn, wet fabric.

_Really is a miracle it didn't get lost in the fall,_ I thought absently. I could still hear the faint sounds of Aer talking back at what was now our camp site.

It sucked that we we're stuck here.

I returned my attention back to my job. Although I was completely freaked out about the fact that my friends and I were completely almost hopelessly lost I found a small part of me noticing how pretty these trees were.

When we'd first gotten out of the water the trees seemed so dark but now as I walked between their huge trunks everything looked different.

They were tall and strong and as the last golden light filtered through their leaves everything took on a dream-like quality. I could breath here. It was kind of nice to have some time to myself, in all honesty.

My friends, although the best anyone could ask for, could be so entirely different that it created some drama.

Aer was _seriously_ stressed today, for a good reason I guess. This situation could make anyone panic.

She always did get irritated easily though. She acted more serious in pretty much every way and any teen goofiness from us got to her. Her maturity was by no means a bad thing. In tough spots she always knew what to do and how to get us through.

Mood swings were just another part of her nature. The annoying part.

They'd gotten worse though since her mom died though. Of course we were there for her but none of us really understood what it was like to loose a parent, except Vulpes.

And then there was Vulpes. She was very different. She was the _leader_ of the group, I guess you could say. She's very....adventurous, and sometimes reckless.

She had always been the most confident of us and the most brave.

She was the first to go on childhood "adventures" like the one into mean old man Oregano's garden even though he did throw a boot at her.

She's been like that since we were little.

But her mom always thought she was meant for more then being Chief's wife and being stuck in our tiny village. And thats when she left.

Vulpes was a baby so it has never really affected her.

But for some reason she always felt like she had to live up to her dad's expectations. She tried to be proper and dressy and lady-like.

But she was just to much of a tomboy. She always climbed the trees, got dirty when told not to.

She hated being the way her father told her to and no matter what she would do, he still wanted a boy, and so she finally just...gave up trying to be something she wasn't.

And then there was Incendia.

She made friends easily, and the whole village liked her. She could turn on the charm and no one could really stay mad at her for any amount of time.

Even around us it seemed like she held back slightly at times but at other times she could completely out talk us all.

Cendi didn't get involved with the conflicts that broke out from time to time which made her able to make sure no one went over board in the fights.

If anyone had a problem they could go to her.

Today had not been easy for anybody but dealing with all this water had definitely been bad for her.

She had been deathly afraid of water since she fell in the town's well when she was five. She spent hours in the dark holding on to the side to keep from drowning. She never really got over that.

I'm not sure I could've either.

And there you have it, our group.

We were like a group of complete opposites, but opposites attract right...?

But I turned my focus back to finding food.

This place had a way of distracting me.

My satchel was getting heavier and I decided that after the next thing I found I would turn back. I didn't have to wait long.

A cluster of mushrooms caught my attention and I was able to identify four that wouldn't kill us. That was definately the _last _thing we needed.

As I stood up I saw something out of the corner of my eye flash through the trees behind me.

I turned but saw nothing and it was completely quiet. I shrugged my shoulders as if trying to shake off what I thought I'd seen.

I was tired and stressed and I was probably imagining things. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if a squirrel started talking to me so I turned around and headed back toward camp.

* * *

Sooooooooo?

How was it?

Terrible? Excellent? To much information for one chapter?

Well, review and tell me.

Ideas are very welcome.:)


	5. Dinner of Champions, Sort of

Alo felt herself smile as she came within view of the camp, and as usual she was the last one to come back from the doing the task she had been given.

Incendia had worked her magic and a merry looking fire now danced over a stack of dried wood.

"Food!" three voices exclaimed happily in unison the moment she came into view. Aer walked quickly toward her. "It's about time… you're late, like always." Aer turned toward Cendi. "That's another five taps."

"Dammit." she grumbled .

"Hey you people should know better than betting against something you know so well." Alo said passing Aer and plopping down by Vulpes in front of the fire.

"Hand it over Lo," Vulpes said holding out a hand. Alo flipped back the flap of her bag and pulled out the four mushrooms she had gotten. Vulpes held hers up to the light created by the small fire.

"Uh… you sure we can eat this?" She said, examining the larger than average mushroom.

Alo laughed. "No, that's why I'm giving it to you."

"Hey. Come on, let it go! Honestly! It was just a joke and you… that's just holding a grudge!" She said scrambling for words to defend herself.

"I was just joking. They're perfectly edible," she said tossing the other two to Aer and Cendi.

Aer bit into hers raw only to spit it back with a disgusted look on her face. "That was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted."

"You cook it first, idiot," Lo said as she shoved hers onto a thin stick and set it over the fire.

"What else did you get?" Cendi asked curiously.

"Um the usual, berries, some nuts, that kind of stuff."

"No meat?"

"What was I going to kill it with? A rock? A pine cone?"

"Okay, point taken." Cendi responded putting her hands up defensively.

They didn't speak much as they finished eating their small meal. They still felt kind of empty but at least it didn't feel like someone was stabbing them in the stomach.

Aer leaned back on her elbows stretching her legs out in front of her. "So tomorrow we can look for some way out of here."

"What if there's not one?" Vulpes asked quietly, eyes on the fire and no expression on her face.

Everyone sat quietly for a moment the idea of never going home taking a hold on their minds.

"We can't think like that," Cendi murmured laying down with her back turned from the fire. "Lets get some sleep," and one by one they slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Fishing, and Settling In

I am **SO **sorry. So many apologies are in order for being absent from things for four years. Ouch. I'm sorry. But anyways, here's many chapters to appease you.

-Layla.

* * *

That first morning waking up on the banks of the river was rough. I opened my eyes to the sound of something moving.

The light from the sun shone hard and hurt my eyes so I closed them again and pulled myself into a sitting position. The ground beneath me didn't feel like the familiar green grass of home, and I suddenly wondered why I was sleeping outside in the first place.

I put my hand up to shield the sun and opened my eyes again. I recognized immediately my sleeping friends: Alo, Aer, and Cendi in a circle around the smoldering black remnants of a fire.

Reality came rushing back like the waterfall that had pushed us over the edge. I felt a chill run down my back and found myself staring deep into the trees. Although it was bright outside the shadows cast by the trees made it seem like it was perpetually night in the edge of the woods.

I shrugged it off as if it was nothing, and heard my stomach growl. It was practically screaming at me to feed it. Last night's dinner wasn't much of a dinner at all, it was a mushroom for God's sake. Even though I must admit it did taste good cooked. I crawled on my hands and knees quietly over to Alos' bag and searched for the berries she said she had picked. I found one that looked like a strawberry, and let me tell you.

It tasted _nothing _like a strawberry at all. I spit it out and looked around, realizing unless I wanted to try eating rocks for breakfast then I was going to have to fish.

Oh, always new things to try. I stirred the embers and threw a few handfuls of dry straw on the burning coals. A small flicker of fire popped up on top of the newly lain straw. I slowly stood stretching my sore muscles. Okay, falling down a waterfall is not fun, and then having to sleep on hard, pointy rocks did _not _help what-so-ever.

I yawned and shuffled toward the river. I watched the slow current for a minute until I saw something that gave me a brilliant idea.

I slid softly into the cool water, trying to make my movements fluid and not jerky. I took one more step then dove forward. It worked but not the way I had planned, I _had tried_ to catch the fish with my hands, but somehow it landed in my mouth. Fish just so happen to be extremely slimy.

"What _are _you doing?" I turned to find Alo sitting up and looking at me like I had just woken her up from a pleasant dream to real life where there was nothing pleasant about this place.

I realized that I still had a fish flopping in my mouth. I reached up and pulled it out of my mouth.

"Wha ...Why…?" she put up her hands, closing her eyes. "You know what, I don't want to know."

"Your berries are disgusting, and I was hungry."

She smiled and exaggerated her movements of grabbing a handful of the non-strawberries and stuffing them in her mouth. After she had swallowed she continued. "So you decided to go fishing… with your mouth?"

"Um, well, see I had planned to catch it with my hands…but I fell... face first... onto the fish..."

She was quiet for a moment but then started laughing loudly. "That could only happen to you!"

Aer and Cendi stirred and sat up saying at the same time, "You people _can't _be quiet, can you?"

"It's probably impossible." We said, laughing even harder.

* * *

That day and those that followed were spent trying to find a way out (including standing on one another's shoulders which didn't work and just resulted in bruises) and finding more food (not with mouths).

By the sixth day we had all pretty much given up hope. The area around the campsite now looked a lot more like a real home. After about five hours Cendi had been able to make something that resembled a stick hut. It was cramped and at least one person had a foot out of the door but it would work, _for_ _now_.

I had _finally_ mastered the art of catching fish with my hands and thanks to me, we now had meat to add to our dinners and Alo had found berries that didn't make anyone's eyes water. Aer as usual kept things in order and Cendi did whatever would benefit us, usually saying positive things to keep our moods up.

We really started to miss our families and we knew they'd tried looking for us, but never looked hard enough.

The sun was sinking on the seventh day of being stranded. By now we no longer worried about dying and had given up on getting back home and now we tried to do nothing but focus only on the present.

"You know it really is quite pretty here," Alo mused as she watched the black silhouettes of birds fly across the painted sky.

"It is." Cendi agreed, nodding slowly.

"Its not such a bad place. I think I'm actually starting to enjoy it." I agreed and stretched back with a yawn. "I'm so sleepy, I don't even want to walk to the hut… I think I'll sleep out here by the fire." I mumbled as I drifted off into dreams.


	7. Hooded Figures

I think I'm going to stay in Vulpes' point of view unless I feel the need to show Alo's thoughts.

Show me what you think, by maybe... reviewing? (:

* * *

I looked around, somehow I was very high up in a tree. I wasn't afraid of heights, but the sudden change in scenery frightened me. I took in my surroundings, two trees taller than the one I was in flanked both my left and right sides.

Behind me there was a small pond, it's surface smooth reflecting the moons face. I heard an odd sound, and I turned my head towards the noise. There I saw a woman, petite in size, but from what I could tell she was muscular.

I could tell that her lips were moving but I couldn't hear the sentences she said. Attempting to eavesdrop, I slowly descended from the branch I was on to branches closer to the ground. Attempting to still stay hidden, I decided against getting too close to the ground. The branch that I decided on was still a good fifteen feet away from the woman and I slowly sat down on the branch. The woman had long dark hair, braided to the side.

At first I thought she was talking to herself, but then I realized she was, in fact, talking to a shadow in front of her.

"I need you to keep her safe, do you understand me?" she told the shadow in a demanding voice. I couldn't hear the shadow's response but from the slight relaxation in her shoulders, I could tell it was a positive response.

"He is aware she exists, and in his awareness she is in danger. He will use her, and her power she will soon gain, to his advantage and to my downfall. I have been on the run for many years, almost 17 years to be exact. My kingdom has come to ruins around me, and it is my fault. I am growing weary, and I'm not sure if I can continue to protect her on my own from the shadows. But I cannot allow her to be harmed. My daughter. If anything-" she stopped mid sentence and jerked her head in my direction.

Unable to see her face because it was cloaked in the shadow, she peered into the darkness and I held my breath., fearful of what may happen if I were to get caught listening in on her what she had thought was a private conversation.

Not seeing anything, she looked back at the shadow and continued. "Her location is somewhat near here, and she has friends with her. Find something to do with them, kill them if you must. She cannot go back to her village though, putting her back in her old life would bring everyone danger. If you have to make her afraid of you, then so be it. But _keep her safe. _Or I will kill you myself."

"Yes, my queen." I heard the shadow say.

I leaned back in my seat, stunned at the conversation I had just overheard.

But what stunned me even more was that I had leaned back so far, that I fell backwards out of my seat, arms hanging upside down as my legs barely held on to the tree with an almost audible "whoa". In that moment everything happened all so fast. As I tried to right myself, my arms were yanked down by two vice grips. I landed on my back on the ground with an _oof_ as the air left my lungs. My eyes staring wide at the person who had yanked me down, but I couldn't make out a face because a large hood covered it.

As I gained my breath back in giant gulps I heard footsteps to my right, the woman approached me.

"I knew I wasn't hearing-" she stopped suddenly with a gasp. Her hand flew to her mouth and I sat up to get a better look at the mysterious woman.

When my eyes focused, I noticed that I was looking into a mirror. A mirror that made me look a little older, but my eyes.

She had my eyes.

Then I realized, I had her eyes.

My face scrunched up in confusion as she whispered one word that seemed to get louder as she repeated it.

"Vulpes." Then I started shaking, hard.

That's when my eyes flew open and I saw Alo's panicked eyes, staring into the dark shadows of the woods.

"Vulpes, WAKE UP!" she yelled turning her face towards mine continuing to shake me, noticing my eyes were open now she now looked slightly relieved and the shaking stopped, although the panic never left her features.

"What's going on?" I questioned in a way that had a calming effect on her.

She bit her lip, her eyes flickering as she was trying to decide whether or not she wanted to focus on me or the surrounding trees. As she decided to be cautious, she stared into the trees and whispered, "the camp is gone... and there's someone out there." My eyes grew wide at this statement, and as they peered into the forest I could make out a figure.

I hurriedly stood up, standing in front of Alo in a defensive position. I was the strongest person in our group, and as I thought of the rest of the girls I quickly scanned to see for my own eyes if Alo had been telling the truth and as she had said moments earlier, the small wasn't there anymore.

A rustle of leaves brought my eyes back to the forest. The figure stepped forward, just enough so I could see it's mouth.

"Silly girl, chivalry will get you no where." the voice, too deep to be female said as he smiled, white teeth gleaming from the moonlight.

Then, the owner of the voice walked forward his smile turning into a fierce snarl, and that's when I saw the hood.


	8. Advancement

I'm not too confident about this chapter. Oh well, review please. (:

* * *

I felt my eyes grow wide, with anticipation or fear, I wasn't sure.

Two thoughts were racing through my mind, and both were tied in taking up most of my brain and my senses.

One, this is the same guy from the dream with the woman who looked like me… so he was supposed to protect me on her orders.

The next thought was that he could kill Alo at any time because she only wanted me safe. And I couldn't let that happen. So, of course me being the one not afraid of danger I spoke up.

"I know who you are. And you cannot hurt me."

He huffed dramatically. "Who said I was going to hurt _you._" And then I heard Alo whimper silently behind me.

"You won't hurt her either." I said defiantly. The man stepped forward against my order and I gritted my teeth.

"To hurt her, you'll have to hurt me. And I don't think you want to upset your beloved "queen", am I right?" at my mentioning of this queen, of who I had now come to the realization that she may very well be my mother, he let out a growl.

Not an intimidating one, but one of annoyance. His thumb and forefinger rubbing the bridge of his nose.

I suspected he had a headache because of my inability to stand down, or possibly I was annoying him so much that I gave him a migraine.

Either one worked, as long as his attention was away from Alo.

"I say we kill her anyway. It's not like the human girl is fast enough or strong enough to stop us, yet." I turned my head, noticing a second person.

This one though, did not wear a hood. He was actually simply dressed. Brown shaggy hair, bright blue eyes. Overall, handsome but no less dangerous.

"Rowan, quit. You heard the woman, now we have to protect this little one too." the hooded figure said as he removed his hood slowly. I watched carefully as his features were revealed. Blonde hair, the same blue eyes. Were they related? I'd think to ask later.

"I don't see why we cant just kill her like we did the ones in the little hut." The one called Rowan muttered.

And that is when things sped up very quickly.

Alo suddenly fainted behind me and I rounded on the shaggy haired boy advancing very fast and very angry.

I was inches from his face when I spat the words, "You. Did. What?" as Rowan's eyes flashed from apathetic to fearful then back to apathetic very quickly.

"Uh… Talen, a little help?" he said, grinning slightly at my anger now. Or grinning at the attack I didn't see coming because at the moment he said the name Talen I felt a quick hit to my neck and my vision faded to black.


	9. Overwhelmed

Here's another.

* * *

I groaned as I awoke, I was getting tired of waking up in a rude or painful fashion.

Just one time, just _one_, I'd like to wake up rested and happy and not with an ache of any kind.

But then I remembered what had happened in the past few days and it played throughout my head like a movie. Falling down a waterfall, then of course falling asleep. Having a weird dream that almost seemed too real, because I mean… my mom. It had to have been her.

But why did she hire these men to protect me and from what and why did he kill my friends… my friends!

And that's when I snapped my eyes open suddenly and sat up so quickly that everything began to spin. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to cease the spinning and opened them again scanning my surroundings for any trace of life. It was dark where I was, and where I was I wasn't sure.

The ground was cool, smooth and was most definitely rock. I heard quiet breaths near me to my right and I whispered, "Alo? Alo is that you?"

"Mmmmmrrrrrrggggggg." Came her groggy response.

She was alive! I crawled over to the direction of her groans and I heard her breathing steady as she fell back asleep. I was relieved slightly but still, the guy named Rowan said he killed the rest of my friends. And that was punishable by death in my book.

I'd never killed anything other than animals for food. But its still the same theory for a person, or so I thought.

I stood up, straining my eyes for what little light I could find. I felt my way, slowly swinging my arms in front of me trying to feel for a wall. After taking a few steps forward I felt a surface similar to the one under my feet.

I was in a cave. I followed the wall until I felt the wall disappear and a dark cloth hung.

I felt the cloth for a moment before I yanked it to the side. It was dark outside, the moon being hidden by clouds. I took a step forward and almost another when a hand yanked me back by my collar.

"Steep step you're trying to take there." A deep voiced said behind me.

At that moment rage was the only emotion I could feel. I turned on him, smacking his hand away and pushing him with all the strength I could muster.

Only he didn't budge and I swayed backwards. It only made me more angry. "I don't need your help." I snarled at him clenching my fists. "We were doing just fine and then you had to come and ruin it all. I don't _care_ who told you that you needed to protect me or _whoever _it is you need to protect. I don't care. You killed my friends and-"

"We didn't kill your friends." he interrupted me quickly, staring at me blankly.

"You think I'm an idiot?" I questioned. "Your friend said-"

"That only to make you angry. He likes doing that. Pissing people off. We took them home. We made them forget everything, even you. They needn't be in the way and cause trouble by coming after you. It's trouble enough we have to keep the extra." He said, his chin jerking towards the cave in which Alo was now asleep.

"I don't believe you." I said bluntly not taking my eyes off of the blond guy who towered over me. He must be at least 6'3". He sighed, assuming an explanation wasn't good enough. He took his forefinger and middle fingers, placing both sets of fingers on my temples.

"Close your eyes." he ordered, and although I don't like taking orders, I complied.

As I closed my eyes, I saw my village. Small little Brevis. The vision I could see was foggy around the edges, reminding me that it wasn't real and I wasn't home which made an ache spread through my chest.

I missed my village. I missed the people.

I missed my dad.

I saw Aer and Cendi walking through town, happy. Waving to the merchants as they passed them. They were headed towards the well in the center of the town, passing chickens. A squawking of one loud boisterous chicken made Aer turn to the it and her face scrunched up in confusion. Almost as if she were trying to remember something she had forgotten, but then he face went blank and she continued walking with Cendi.

She didn't look bothered. Almost as if the past few days had never happened. They were happy, and alive. They were okay.

And _I_ was okay with that.

"That's enough." I whispered, blinking away the vision I had seen. "Thank you."

All anger had left me and now I was exhausted. Too much had happened over the past day and I hadn't had any time to analyze anything.

I leaned against the stone wall next to the cave opening and slid down. I hugged my legs close to my body and I sighed.

Leaning my head onto my knees I whispered. "Why me?"

"You were born into this. This mayhem. Chaos is your destiny. It will only get worse from here." He stated simply.

I looked up at him, he continued his gaze out at the treetops, hands in his pockets.

"But why though? Why is someone after me? I'm just a girl. I'm not even seventeen yet!"

"You heard your mother in that dream. You have power that he wants. He needs. He won the battle, and he needs you to make sure the he can win the war… Power is your birthright. It's why your mother left you. She tried protecting you, but things have a way of catching up to people. Understand?" He said, turning his face so his left eye could watch my reaction.

I didn't know how to respond with words, so I just nodded.

Last week I was a happy carefree girl, with my only worries being if I was making my father happy enough.

But now, in this moment I am to be some great weapon that could be used against my mother? The woman I had grown up always having a slight resentment towards the thought of because she had left me.

She had left us. And to realize she had left to protect us?

Because I was to gain some immense power? It wasn't processing, any of this.

My brain decided it didn't want to think anymore and so I didn't force it to.

I just stared, stared at the clouds that were masking the moons face.

At the tiny twinkle of stars that tried hard to break through the clouds. I just stared.

And I didn't stop for what felt like hours.

* * *

I tried getting the emotions just right. I hope you like it. (:

- Layla.


End file.
